retendofandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi's Story
Back to: List of N64 Games '' '''Yoshi's Story' (ヨッシーストーリー, Yosshī Sutōrī?) is a side-scrolling platform game, published and developed by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64 entertainment system. It is the sequel to the Super Nintendo game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. It was released on December 21, 1997 in Japan, March 1, 1998 in North America and April 9, 1998 in Europe. It was re-released on the Wii 's Virtual Console service in North America on September 17, 2007, in PAL regions on October 26, 2007 and in Japan on October 30, 2007. The game was developed by the Yoshi's Island team, designed by Hideki Konno, and produced by Takashi Tezuka. It was one of the first EAD-developed titles that was not produced by Shigeru Miyamoto, and one of a very few Mario series games that does not feature Mario. Critical reception to Yoshi's Story was mixed; the game received criticism and praise for its controls, levels, music, and childlike atmosphere, but it was commonly criticized for being too much a departure from its predecessor. Game Variants NUS-NYSP-EUR The European version of Yoshi's Story. The cartridge itself is grey and features a Pink Yoshi with the gametitle and a blue patern background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo and the Nintendo Seal. NYSP-EUR.png N64-YoshiStory-EUR.jpg N64-YoshisStory-UK-Manual.jpg N64-YoshisStory-EUR-Box.jpg NUS-NYSP-AUS The '''Australian '''version of Yoshi's Story. The cartridge itself is grey and features a Green Yoshi with the gametitle and a blue patern background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo and the Nintendo Seal. label_n64_yoshisstory_eu.jpg N64-YoshiStory-AUS.jpg N64-YoshisStory-AUS-Manual.jpg N64-YoshisStory-AUS-Box.jpg NUS-NYSE-USA The '''American '''version of Yoshi's Story. The cartridge itself is grey and features a Pink Yoshi with the gametitle and a blue patern background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal and the ESRB Rating: E (Everyone). N64-YoshisStory-USA.jpg N64-YoshisStory-USA-manual.jpeg N64-YoshisStory-USA-Box.jpg NUS-NYSJ-JPN The '''Japanese '''version of Yoshi's Story. The cartridge itself is grey and features multiple colored Yoshis with the gametitle and a Yoshi's Story-landscape background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo and the Nintendo 64 Logo. N64-YoshisStory-JPN.jpg N64-YoshisStory-JPN-manual.jpeg N64-YoshisStory-JPN-Box.jpg International Version / Not For Resale The '''International / Not For Resale '''version of Yoshi's Story. The cartridge itself is grey and features green/red/blue colored Yoshi's with the gametitle and a Yoshi's Story-landscape background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal, the ESRB Rating: K - A (Kids to Adults) and a Red box with the text "Not For Resale". Extra Information Althought most Not For Resale versions of various games do have gamecodes this one does not. Besides the standard retail versions of Yoshi's Story released across the different territories, an additional one was produced by Nintendo dubbed the "International Version." In collector circles, the International Version of Yoshi's Story is significant because it is among the rarest cartridges produced for the Nintendo 64, especially since its existence wasn't confirmed until well over a decade after the original game's release. The game itself is largely the same, although it contains the markings of a Nintendo 64 kiosk demo and also has the odd quirk of having its text in Japanese, despite having an ESRB rating. N64-YoshisStory-International.jpg